Tiger and Hobbit
by geminiemeraldtiger
Summary: After a particularly bad day, 14 year old Kotetsu finds himself in Middle-Earth. Taken in by Bilbo Baggins and finally happy, Kotetsu will struggle with language barriers as well as the ever scary orcs. With Dwarfs, Elves, Wizards, Hobbits, and Dragons, how will our poor Japanese speaking tiger fare? And how come he suddenly has the ability to change into an actual tiger?
1. Meeting the Hobbit

**Chapter 1  
**

He was 6 when his Hundred Power first showed itself. Kotetsu remembered his mother holding him and crying, already knowing what this NEXT ability would bring upon him.

Kotetsu himself had been crying muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry" over and over again. Even back then, he hated it when people cried. That and the fact that he broke his mother's bookshelf and was afraid she'd hate him for it.

When he turned 7 later that year, things took a turn for the worse for Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. He had accidentally activated his powers and broke the monkey bars he was climbing on.

The next day his "Warm-hearted Teacher" turned into a Cold-hearted Monster and his best friends turned into one of the worst bullies in Kotetsu's life.

At the age of 10 he met Mr. Legend. After a class field trip had gone horribly wrong, the day turned out okay. After helping Mr. Legend take out the bad guys he had taken him home.

Upon seeing this, the bullies were extra mean the next day, but that was ok with him. The promise he had made himself 3 years before hand was extra strong also. To keep himself from hurting anybody, Kotetsu had promised himself to only use his power to help people.

When he was 14, after a particularly bad day at school and a fight with his brother, **it** happened. He had been visiting his secret spot, nothing special just a hill over looking the forest, when **it** happened.

Just sitting on the edge debating the pros and cons of just sliding off Kotetsu had glanced down at his feet. Only, his feet weren't there and he found his torso slowly fading away.

At first he was scared. Was he going to die? Then he realized…if he died…then that would be okay. No more bullies, no more mean teachers who hand out F's left and right, no more crying from his mother, no more disappointed brother, everyone would be happy. Then, he vanished.

Bilbo Baggins was as simple as the next hobbit and enjoyed the little things, such as his eight meals a day and his calm and peaceful walks. The muttering and squawking of a group of hobbits down the hill from his home, however, interrupted this particular walk.

"What on Middle-earth is the matter, Mathilda?" Bilbo asked his neighbor, pipe in his mouth.

"There is a young man passed out at the bottom of the hill and the others do not know what to do with him." was her reply

"Thank you, and good evening to you." Bilbo said as he made his way down the hill to take a look at the child.

Needless to say he was surprised to find such an oddly dressed creature. The boy had on a green hoodie with a blue jacket over it. His pants were brown shorts and he had on white socks with blue sneakers. Of course poor Bilbo had never seen shoes like these or a hoodie before.

He was curled up under a tree, looking for the entire world like an innocent kitten.

Bilbo was startled out of his musings by a groan from the boy. The child sat up with a hand on his head and eyes squeezed shut. Then, he took his hand off his head and opened his eyes. Blinking twice he looked around, a confused look on his face.

His eyes landed on Bilbo.

"Koko-wadoko?" He said

Bilbo looked at him owlishly, he had never heard that kind of language. Was it Elvish? Behind him the muttering of the other hobbits grew.

"A-ano…" the boy said

"What is it lad? Speak our language if you please." Bilbo said, pipe in hand.

The boy's eyes widened upon realizing he didn't know their language and Bilbo sighed realizing it almost at the same moment.

'Well first things first…' Bilbo thought

Bilbo pointed at himself and said "Bilbo"

The boy cocked his head to one side still confused, so Bilbo did it again. This time the boy got it and pointed at himself, "Kotetsu" he said, then pointed at Bilbo, "Bilbo"

The newly named Kotetsu grinned widely and the middle-aged hobbit couldn't help the small smile forming on his face.

After some confusing hand signs, and drawings later, Bilbo reached the conclusion that Kotetsu didn't know where he was and had no idea how to get home. He also found that Kotetsu didn't like the idea of going to a town with Men in it or making any sort of contact with any Man.

'Bullies' was what Kotetsu had told him of his thoughts on Man. So, although a bit skeptical about it, Bilbo took him in. Not long after, Kotetsu started to call him Oji-san; Bilbo found out later it meant 'Uncle', or at times Bilbo-san.

After 3 months of this, language barrier and all, Kotetsu began to be able to form almost-sentences. After another month Bilbo almost had a heart attack.

He had just got home with more food to stock the pantry, only to find a mid sized tiger curled up on his rug. Upon entering the tiger had looked up at him and had come running. Bilbo, in his panic dropped his groceries and slammed his back into the door.

The tiger leapt, 'I'm going to die!' was Bilbo's thought, only to be met with a wet tongue sliding up his face.

A voice in his head repeated, "Oji-san, Oji-san"

Nervously, Bilbo called, "Kotetsu?"

The tiger's ears if possible perked higher and his eyes brightened. The voice came back, "Hai! It…is…I!"

With that, Bilbo fainted.

When he woke, he was on his bed and Kotetsu was in a chair beside his bed. Kotetsu was back to normal with a fearful look on his face.

"Gomen, Oji-san." he said, head down.

Bilbo sighed and patted him on the head, "It's alright Kotetsu, just-just give me a bit of warning before you do that again."

Taking the pat on the head as a sign of forgiveness, Kotetsu immediately perked. After his Uncle had fainted Kotetsu realized that he wasn't exactly human and instead was a tiger's.

He thought it was cool at first, but then realized the possibility Bilbo might kick him out, then hoped he hadn't just killed his uncle by giving him a heart attack. It turned out to be a very scary day for Kotetsu.

Kotetsu found that he could do it at will later that month, and he couldn't have been happier.

After a total of 9 months with each other, Gandalf showed up.

**TBC… **

Koko-wa Doko? = Where am I?

Gomen = sorry

Oji-san = Uncle

Ano = Um

_**A/N: So, uh, what do you think?**_


	2. Gandalf and the Dwarfs

**Chapter 2 **

Kotetsu walked carefully home from the market, his arms full of groceries. By this time most of the hobbits in Bag End had gotten used to him and most stopped to say "hello". Kotetsu of course cheerfully answered back with "good evening"

Why was he out, you might ask? Well for the simple reason of running out of milk. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it and long brown pants. After the first few days spent at Uncle Bilbo's hobbit hole he had forgone his shoes, and just walked around bare-footed.

He had grown a bit, but hadn't reached his growth spurt yet, making him if not a little taller than his Uncle then the same height. He always was teased for being a lot more shorter than average, but his mother promised him he would have his father's legs, long and lean, but it would take time.

His mother had said it wouldn't happen till he was roughly 16, but Kotetsu was happy now that he was with such kind people, so it didn't bother him as much.

It was dark now and Kotetsu wasn't even half way home when he ran into a Dwarf.

"Excuse me," He said to Kotetsu, "but do you know the way to Bilbo Baggins' home?"

Kotetsu, slightly startled, nodded and gestured for the dwarf to follow him getting enough of what the dwarf asked. They made their way to Bilbo's house in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't a companionable silence either.

When they reached the house Kotetsu was surprised to hear laughter and cheer coming from the house. His uncle wasn't one for hosting parties unless they were planned at least a few weeks before hand. The laughter stopped as soon as Kotetsu knocked on the door. Now, _that_ was strange.

What was even stranger was the one who answered the door. A tall old man with a long white beard, wearing gray clothing stood on the other side of the door and greeted the dwarf. His uncle came scurrying up behind the old man and said, "Kotetsu, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you made it back in one piece, but unfortunately you haven't got enough groceries."

"Eh?" was Kotetsu's reply, "Oji-san, mondai wa nandesu ka?"

His uncle gave him a "What?" look and he tried again, "what…is…trouble?"

The old man and the Dwarf gave him a strange look, before the old man spoke up, "Oh dear, I do believe I haven't the slightest clue what language the boy is speaking."

"You and all of Bag End." replied Bilbo, "He understands major words like the three Wh's, species' names, and some food."

"Speaking of food…" The old man glanced over at the Dwarf called Thorin.

The rest was a blur to Kotetsu, one minute they were standing in the doorway, and then all of a sudden the extra food he had purchased was gone, cooked, and served to this Thorin fellow.

Kotetsu gave his uncle a kicked puppy look, "Tabemono…food" he whimpered. Bilbo merely sighed and patted his head glancing once more at the empty pantry, "Its gone Kotetsu, neither one of us is having dinner tonight."

"-aren't you master Baggins?" A voice came from behind them in the dining room.

"Aren't I what?" Bilbo asked and both of them turned to the room full of dwarfs.

"Why a burglar of course." another said

"Burglar?" Kotetsu asked

"What? No! I've never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo cried

"Chigau," Kotetsu said and paused collecting his thoughts, "my…cake…mushrooms"

"Kotetsu, that doesn't count, you were looking the other way and obviously didn't want it." Bilbo defended himself and the dwarfs laughed. The newly named Gandalf and Thorin remaining quiet.

"I like the kid!" One of the dwarfs shouted

"I hate to interrupt, but I agree with the Hobbit. He is too soft and inexperienced, we can't bring him." the old dwarf at the table said

Bilbo nodded, "Besides, I'm the only one who can really understand Kotetsu. I can't just leave him alone."

"Leave?" Kotetsu asked, "Where?"

Gandalf pulled out a map and Bilbo retrieved a candle.

"We are going to the lonely mountain." Gandalf said

"Why?" Kotetsu asked. Curiosity filled his face.

"To fight a big lizard with razor sharp teeth, and sharp claws." One of the Dwarfs replied

"He knows what a dragon is, thank you." Bilbo scolded him

"Sugoi, ryuu da! Oji wa ryuu to tatakau tame ni okotte iru!"

"What?" Bilbo asked

"Uncle…fight Doragon!" Kotetsu exclaimed a look of awe on his face and feeling proud he had successfully used the word "Dragon". (Well mostly, anyway)

"Oh, no no no no no. I am perfectly happy right here in my hobbit hole, thank you very much." Bilbo said a look of panic on his face.

Thorin ordered the old Dwarf to give Bilbo a piece of paper and Bilbo muttered to himself, reading it aloud.

"Incineration…Incineration!" Bilbo exclaimed

"Incineration?" Kotetsu asks and Bilbo points at the stove. Kotetsu's eyes widened upon realizing what he was saying.

"Yeah, you know searing pain, skin burned off bones-" one of the dwarfs closer to Bilbo was cut of.

"Damare, not…helpful!" Kotetsu yells realizing the signs his uncle is giving off.

His uncle stands up and steadies, "Nope" he states and almost hits the ground with a THUD.

Kotetsu catches him and throws one of Bilbo's arms over his shoulders. Kotetsu drags him into the living room and sets him down on his favorite chair.

"Will he be alright, laddy?" the old dwarf asks

"Hai, kare wa tada no ocha ga hitsuyō" Kotetsu says and the dwarf gives him a blank look.

"Tea." he says and the old dwarf nods

It didn't take long for Bilbo to wake and when he did Kotetsu was waiting with his uncle's favorite tea. Kotetsu made himself a spot on the floor next to Bilbo and tuned out most of what Gandalf was saying in favor of some yarn on the floor.

"Gah!" Bilbo let out a shocked cry when all of a sudden a tiger shaped Kotetsu suddenly appeared by his feet, toying with a ball of yarn, "Kotetsu, I thought I told you to warn me before you do that!"

The tiger stopped and its ears fell flat on his head. Bilbo gave him a pat and a sigh escaped his lips. Meanwhile, Gandalf was shocked.

"How in blue-blazes did-? Are you telling me your nephew is part cat?" He asked bewildered.

"He's not my blood nephew and I don't know." Bilbo replied scratching his nephew's head.

"Well blood nephew, no I never guessed, but what do you mean you don't know?"

"I came home one day and he was like this. Not much to tell really."

Kotetsu's voice suddenly sounded in both of the two older males' heads, "Ha ha ha ha, Oji kizetsu!"

"Well now I know there was a spell for such language barriers, but for the life of me I can't remember." Gandalf said, pulling up an aura of calmness at this sudden revelation.

"Can you guarantee I will come back from this…adventure of yours?" Bilbo asked, changing subject, not entirely comfortable with talking about Kotetsu with this wizard.

"No," Gandalf suddenly grew grave, "and if you do, you will not be the same."

Kotetsu changed back, "Sono bōken wa yaku nande wanaidesu ka?"

The two gave him a look and Kotetsu rolled his eyes, "That…is…adventure. Same…not, but…friends…memories…made."

**TBC….**

Oji-san, mondai wa nanidesu ka? = uncle, what is the matter

Tabemono = food

Chigau = wrong

Hai = yes

Sugoi, a Ryuu! = Wow, a Dragon!

Oji wa doragon to tatakau tame ni okotte iru!" = Uncle is going to fight a dragon!

Damare = be quiet

Hai, kare wa tada no ocha ga hitsuyō = yes, he just needs tea

Oji kizetsu = uncle fainted

Sono bōken wa yaku nande wanaidesu ka? = is that not what adventure is about?

_**A/N: If I got any Japanese wrong please tell me, there is only so much google translate can do.**_


	3. Let's hit the road!

**Chapter 3**

"_Far over_

_the misty mountains cold_

_to dungeons deep_

_and caverns old_

_We must away_

_ere break of day,_

_To find our long-forgotten gold"_

It was to this tune that Kotetsu fell asleep to. The dwarfs' deep voices lulled him into a restful slumber. Though he didn't speak their language, Kotetsu was able to pick out some of the bits and pieces. The dwarfs were looking to take back something, that much was apparent to him and the determination in their eyes only solidified his theory. It was to these things that the young boy slept.

When Bilbo woke the next morning, it took him a moment to recall all that had transpired the night before. Getting up quickly, he searched the whole house before he was satisfied that all the dwarfs were gone and everything was still intact…not including the plumbing in the bathroom.

Hands on his hips and triumphant grin on his face he noticed a piece of paper on his table. It was the one from the night before with all necessary signatures but his. Walking over and picking it up, Bilbo stared at the paper for a while.

Just as Kotetsu was walking into the living room to see if he could find something edible, Bilbo turned to him, "Pack your bags." was all he said before rushing to his room.

"Breakfast?" Kotetsu whimpered

Not having anything the night before, the poor boy was hungry.

After some flailing about, checking and rechecking their bags, they were ready. Kotetsu changed into his tiger form, which incorporated his clothes into his pelt as always but left the baggage on his person.

"Uh, Kotetsu, I know what you're thinking. The answer is no-" Bilbo started, but the tiger gave him no room for argument.

Clutching Kotetsu's bags and the parchment tightly Bilbo gave a shout as Kotetsu took off down the hill and across the land.

It didn't take them long to catch up to the company with Kotetsu's speed and Bilbo's yells of "Wait!"

Most of the horses became spooked as Kotetsu drew nearer, but the dwarves managed to rein them in.

"I signed it!" Bilbo managed, giving the old Dwarf the paper, "But I want to be clear that if I go, so does Kotetsu."

"Very well, but where is the lad?"

Kotetsu made a rumbling noise from the back of his throat.

"Are you telling me-?"

"Yes, you might want to get used to it." Bilbo said

"He'll have to change back. He's spooking the horses." Thorin called back

Bilbo slid off and Kotetsu changed back into a standing human.

Kotetsu laughed, "Ha ha ha, Oji-san, anata no kao! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh I'm sure it was highly amusing to you, but I quite frankly was terrified." Bilbo defended himself, once more from his nephew.

"Give them ponies." Thorin said before starting off again.

Kotetsu could hear Bilbo's objections, but paid him no mind as he climbed up the nearest horse.

Minutes later found the two of them and Gandalf riding side by side, and the dwarfs passing a brown bag back and forth.

"What's all this about?" Bilbo asked

"Oh, they took bets on whether or not you'd show up." Gandalf said with a smile on his face

"Bets?" Kotetsu asked

"And, what did _you_ bet?" Bilbo asked

As if in reply, the brown sack flew to Gandalf and he stuffed it in his bag, "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a moment."

On their first day they covered much ground, only stopping for lunch, and by the time they had found a camping spot, Kotetsu was certain his aft wouldn't make it to the mountain.

As they all settled down for the night, near a ledge looking out upon the forest, Kotetsu found himself unable to sleep. Silently he watched his uncle sneak his horse an apple. Then, there was a blood-curdling howl.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked the twins, who were set for watch duty

The twins said something in reply, but the only word that struck Kotetsu's attention was "Orcs."

He watched the exchange of words between his uncle and the two dwarfs. He was pretty sure they were being jerks to his Uncle when they laughed behind his back and Kotetsu was about to do something, but Thorin intervened before he could do much.

Again Kotetsu watched the exchange, but this time in awe. Thorin had stopped the dwarfs and somehow managed to make the emotion 'shame' appear in their eyes.

Then, the older dwarf appeared from behind the rocks and told the twins not to let it get to them. That Thorin had more reason to hate the orcs than most.

Suddenly launching into a tale, Kotetsu climbed out of his makeshift bed to listen with rapt attention. As the story went on Kotetsu could see the others begin to stand as well. Kotetsu was always fascinated by the stories the people in this world told, and he always did his best to understand them, or at least get the main idea.

Here is what he deduced: The Orc, Azog, beheaded Thorin's grandfather, the king. Then Thorin battled the Orc and successfully managed to cut off his arm. After that the other dwarves began to push back and won the battle, but there was no celebration, too many had died. Thorin though, had won the respect of all who had survived.

When the story had finished Kotetsu turned with the rest of the company to face Thorin who in turn looked back at them.

"What happened to him?" Bilbo asked, "-the pale Orc I mean."

"That coward died of his wounds long ago." Thorin rumbled and with that the company settled down once again for the night.

Before sleep came to him, however, Kotetsu noticed a strange expression on Gandalf's face.

About 3 days later they were pelted with rain.

"Mister Gandalf, can't you do somethin' about this rain?"

"I'm afraid I do not have power of Mother Nature, you will have to find another wizard for that." was his reply

"Are there others?" Bilbo asked

"Others?"

"Wizards."

"Oh, there are many out there, there's Saruman the white, then there are the blue wizards, and then there is Radagast the brown, a good fellow but he prefers animals over anyone else."

"Are you like them or are you…" Bilbo inquired

"Oji wa, shitsureina koto wa arimasen." Kotetsu interrupted and the rest of the journey was made in silence, at least until the rain stopped.

**TBC….**

Translations:

Oji-san, anata no kao! = Uncle, your face!

Oji wa, shitsureina koto wa arimasen. = Uncle, don't be rude.


	4. Orcs or is it giants? No, they're trolls

**Chapter 4**

After a few more days, the company came across the remains of a farmhouse and on Thorin's order, unpacked for the night.

Hopping off his horse, Kotetsu made his way over to help his uncle get the supplies for dinner. He was just unpacking the cooking pot when Gandalf stormed past him, "Gandalf-san, where…you going?"

"To seek the only company here that is reasonable!", was his reply

"And who would that be?" Bilbo called after him

"Myself!"

"He's coming back right?" Bilbo asked Kotetsu, but Kotetsu only made a face and shrugged.

"Right?" Bilbo turned to the dwarf closest to him, but again only received a shrug.

By the time dinner had been made, Gandalf still had not returned. Kotetsu watched as his uncle fretted, and was eventually told to take two bowls of food to Fíli and Kíli.

Kotetsu had taken up residence on one of the rocks, quietly eating his dinner and thinking over what he had been told once more. Thorin was the one thing Kotetsu admired the most, a hero. He had slain the bad guy and won the war, but…somehow it didn't seem right. It felt too…real.

After he had finished his dinner, Kotetsu decided it was time to go look for his uncle, who had not yet returned. Placing his bowl down on the rock where he had been sitting, he set off in the direction he had seen his uncle go. When the horses came into view, it was immediately apparent that something was wrong.

Two trees had been overturned and his uncle and the twins were missing. He looked around, making his way to one of the overturned trees. Climbing on top of it to see if he could see better, he spotted a light. Hopping off, he walked at a quick, quiet pace to where he was beginning to hear arguing.

His brows furrowed when he didn't recognize the voices. Kotetsu marched forward intent on finding his uncle and companions, but he was met with a strange sight. 3 large…Orcs? Bilbo had told Kotetsu stories about these brute-like giants and they were hovered over a cauldron. One had an apron on and was stirring whatever was in it. Another had some kind of blade, and the last one…Kotetsu stopped when he noticed not only how ugly they were, but how much bigger they were than him, and he immediately ducked behind a tree. His body began to shake.

Now, Kotetsu was very accustomed to fear, he experienced it most everyday back in his hometown. There was always somebody yelling death threats at him and he always hid under his bed, scared they would carry the threat out, but somehow this was more real. There! That word again.

Kotetsu was confused. Why was it…that everything in this world felt more real, like he had just woken up from a dream…no, a nightmare into this new world.

Back home that was all they had been, just threats and eventually he became used to the idea of death, seeing as he had so little to live for. But now he had an uncle and friends, somewhere along the road he had begun to fear death again.

Kotetsu was startled out of his thoughts by his uncle's voice.

"No! No, I swear no others are hiding…anywhere."

"He's lying!" He heard one of the giants growl

"Hold his toes over the fire, make him squeal!" another said

Kotetsu looked over and saw his uncle in the clutches of one of the giants, and they were threatening him. Kotetsu didn't like bullies, he could stand them when it was just he, but others were off limits. But then, what could he do? He doubted his tiger form would do much good, and his powers. He had only ever shown his uncle (on accident), the tiger part, but he had still accepted Kotetsu. What would he think?

His thoughts were interrupted once again, but this time by the cry of the dwarfs as they rushed into battle. Kotetsu watched in amazement as they took the giants head on. Even when the giants were so much bigger than them, they still fought.

Kotetsu, fascinated, decided that he wanted to help, but still wasn't quite sure how. It wasn't until two of the giants caught his uncle and threatened to rip his limbs off did Kotetsu make his decision.

He snuck quickly and quietly behind the giants, a learned skill from being surrounded by hobbits. Giving himself a quick pep talk and crossing his fingers, Kotetsu activated his Hundred-Power. As the dwarfs were throwing down their weapons, Kotetsu jumped out and kicked one of the giants' knees.

The giant screamed in pain and let go of Bilbo, in favor of clutching his knee instead. The other giant looked down at the now glowing Kotetsu. Kotetsu glared at him and pointed at the ground like his mother did when Kotetsu picked up something he shouldn't have, "Drop. Him."

Bewildered, the giant stumbled back a few steps.

"Make me!" he said growing bolder, and Kotetsu jumped up and socked him in the face. The giant dropped the hobbit, again in favor of clutching his wound. Poor Bilbo landed flat on his butt and the dwarfs, having picked their weapons back up, jumped back into the fight.

Kotetsu rushed to his uncle's side and flailed his arms around, not knowing what to do. "Oji-san! Oji-san, daijōbu?"

Then, he flinched at the stench coming from him.

"Oji-san anata wa garakuta no yōna nioi."

Noticing Kotetsu's wrinkled nose, Bilbo managed to get the gist of what he was saying.

"It's not my fault!" he cried, then blinked "By the way, how did you do that?"

Kotetsu's face suddenly dropped, "Soreha...gwah!"

One of the giants, that somehow escaped the fight, had grabbed Kotetsu by his legs and lifted him up.

"Kotetsu!" Bilbo cried and the dwarfs stopped what they were doing.

"Ōi, Ōi! Watashi o anata no shibō no OAF-ka ni oku!" Kotetsu yelled at the gaint arms swinging wildly.

"Oaf? Oaf! Did he just call me an oaf? Did you just call me an oaf?" the giant shouted

"Anata wa, nani o orokada to omoimasu ka?" Kotetsu crossed his arms and glared

"I'm pri'y sure tha's a yes," the giant with an apron said, pointing his finger at the unhappy 14-year old.

In retaliation, Kotetsu bit his finger.

"Ow! Why you little…" the giant ground out

Snatching Kotetsu out of the other giant's hand, the giant threw him into the forest, where he hit a tree with a sickening crack. Then, fell to the floor with a thud, unmoving.

"Kotetsu!" Bilbo cried out again

"Aw, now look at what you've done. Gone and killed him, you idiot! We could have used him!" The third giant cried snatching up the nearest dwarf.

The blue glow that surrounded Kotetsu went out leaving the forest seemingly much more darker.

"Now then, you'll do as I say or this one loses his head."

Bilbo hadn't registered much of anything past seeing his nephew's body hit the ground and the next thing he knew, he was in a potato sack. Watching half the company and his nephew's dead body, all tied to a large stick, being cooked by the trolls.

"Itai…" came a whimper from the stake over the fire.

"I don't believe it…" Bilbo whispered

"Hey, laddy! You alive?" the old dwarf called

"Well, would you lookit tha'. The runt's still movin'." the giant with the apron said, turning the stake to cook them all.

"Anata ni wa kansha shite imasen." Kotetsu mumbled

"Who cares if he is? Hurry up and cook 'im. I don't fancy being turned to stone."

"Anata wa bakadesu ka?" Kotetsu asked, thinking quickly

"What's he sayin'?" the third giant asked

"Who cares?" the same giant from before said

"Are…you…idiot?" Kotetsu cleared

"Of course they're idiots lad, they're trolls!" one of the dwarves said

"Nō! With…cooking." Kotetsu clarified once again

Bilbo, catching on fast said, "He's right!"

"Right about what?" The apron troll said

"About cooking! You can't eat these dwarfs."

"And why not?"

"Because…because they have worms!"

"Worms?"

"Yes! They have worms in their…tubes!"

"Tubes?" Kotetsu interrupted

"What are you talkin' about Halfling?" a dwarf shouted

"I don't have worms!" another said

"You have worms!" shouted the dwarf closer to Bilbo

The shouts of denial, made Bilbo roll his eyes. Thorin shoved the dwarves closer to him and they stopped.

"He's right!"

"Yeah, I have worms!"

"I have worms too!"

Kotetsu saw something move out of the corner of his eyes.

Bilbo nodded and the third giant leaned down to get a better look at Bilbo, "And what would you have us do? Let them all go?"

"Well-" Bilbo was cut off by Kotetsu

"Nō!"

"No? What do you mean no?" Kíli shouted

"Secret!" Kotetsu yelled

"Secret?" another dwarf asked

"Oh, I'd like to hear this secret." the third giant said, "Tell us, what it is!"

"Too late!" Kotetsu said with a grin, seeing Gandalf climb up and crack the rock.

The trolls looked to where Kotetsu was looking and were met by the sun.

"Argh!"

"Agh!"

"Eep!"

**TBC….**

_**A/N: Please review…or flame. It…it makes me so happy when people review thank you. Help with the Japanese portion is greatly appreciated.  
**_

Translations:

Oji-san! Oji-san, daijōbu ? = Uncle! Uncle, are you all right?

Ojisan anata wa garakuta no yōna nioi. = Uncle you smell like crap.

Soreha... = It is…

Gwah! = Actually not Japanese for the silly people that think it is, it's just a sound made when startled. ;-)

Ōi, Ōi! Watashi o anata no shibō no OAF-ka ni oku! = Oi, oi! Put me down you fat oaf!

Anata wa, nani o orokada to omoimasu ka? = What do you think, stupid?

Itai = Ouch

Anata ni wa kansha shite imasen = No thanks to you


End file.
